Who Said Monk's Have to Be Nice!
by ShadowsLucidity1990
Summary: "Really Ara," Veri said exasperated, "You just told Malfurion Stormrage to fuck off and did so with a smile on your face!" She laughed all the while not looking at all ashamed that she just told the Archdruid to 'kindly go fuck yourself'. "Hey it's not my fault that he took it to heart!" Meet Arandria and Veri, two friends that decide adventure seems like the way to go. Sarcasm!Go!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the very first World of Warcraft fanfic that I have ever written. As I don't have a beta it will not be perfect. So, that being said that if you are going to criticize please make it done professionally. Otherwise, it will be used for my fireplace on the level of "I Don't Give A Damn".**

 **Dis Claim Her:** _Sadly, I do not own World of Warcraft. Oh! I also don't own Veri, he is owned by a friend… I DO on the other hand own Arandria… well, kind of. I own her personality, her face and everything else… Blizz own's that too._

"Are you sure this will work?" A woman says looking at the man beside her. Her white/grey hair glistening in the moonlight while she looks over the book in front of her.

The man standing next to her looks at the woman that he has known for a little over 10,000 years. His face covered by the mask that he has always wore since the Sundering.

"This is will work Ara. We aren't the type to only go half-cocked into something." Looking to his side he sees a usually confident monk looking like a lost girl… The same lost girl that he first met.

' _She hasn't looked like this since that day… The day our whole race broke into pieces that the world did.'  
_ Shaking his head to let go of the chance to brood in memory lane.

"This tower still fucking freaks me out lethallin."

"That's only because of the residual magic that surrounds this place."

Shaking her head, the woman, Ara, looks down at the spirits wondering lost in a village that was once a beautiful lush green and brown. Looking at the spirits in Deadwind Pass always freaked her out. Knowing how close the Legion came to throwing destruction all over the world… How close they still are to finishing what they started at the Well of Eternity.

"…Ara! Arandria!" yelled the man, "Are you listening to me… You aren't listening to me are you…"

Jerking out of her thoughts Arandria looks over at the man snapping his fingers in her face…

"Sorry, just…." She pauses, not wanting her friend to know that she was going down memory lane for the hundredth time. "Just got lost in thought is all. I'm still not sure that we have the power to do this lethallin"

The man's eyes widen a fraction; surprised that she has actually admitted something is bothering her. This is the woman that could be…

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks

"Why wouldn't I be?" She throws back at him

"Oh, I don't know," he starts sarcastically, "I mean you are the same woman that had a Wrathguard's blade go through your lung and still said that you were fine."

"Oh, fuck off asshole." Cheeks reddening, she turned away from the man.

Laughing he came up with another line, "You have got to be the only monk on this planet that heals people for a living, and curses worse than the sailors and pirates in Booty Bay."

"You Veri are a complete prick!" she yelled stomping over to the campfire and plopping down.

Laughing the rogue sat next to her, "I might be a complete prick, but admit it Ara," he started, "You wouldn't have me any other way. Just like I wouldn't change the fact that you are one of the strongest monks in the entire world, have a mouth worse than a sailor, and you decide to focus more on healing, then you do fighting."

"Ditto asshole." She said smiling.

Her facial expression changed real fast though when she thinks about what they are trying to accomplish.

"I still don't know about traipsing into Karazhan Veri," She whispered, her eyes, so full of wisdom, yet tired and worrying at the same time. "No one has ever really found out the full extent of the magics that were let loose when Medivh died."

Looking over at her Veri asked in curiosity, "Khadgar wasn't very forth coming was he."

Even though she knew it was more a statement than a question she answers anyway, "No, he wasn't and to tell you the truth. I don't blame him Veri. This is his master we are talking about. If I had someone teaching me my chosen path and had some fucking reject titan corrupted him…well... I wouldn't want to talk about him either."

"Ara, you have studied this wasteland and that tower for years. If anyone can "traipse" through Karazhan then it would be us."

"Tyrande wasn't very happy when I told her just the general idea of what we are planning." Ara says, shaking her head. The damned priestess just thought because she was as old as she is that she knows everything.

' _The little brat forgets that I have about two-thousand years on her ass.'_ Ara thought with a sneer on her face.

"Tyrande isn't happy about a lot of things you do Ara." Veri replied with a grimace.

The whole mutual dislike between the two women was like a war. Two of the strongest in the Kaldorai race, and they decide to fight because they both think that they are the right one.

"Have you ever thought of letting go of this thing you have going with Tyrande?" Veri questioned.

"Oh, I don't know Veri. Have you ever thought of letting go that quarrel you had fucking nine thousand years ago, with Illidan and Malfurion?" Arandria asked with sass.

"Next conversation Ara. We don't want to get into that age-old conversation of who we can or can't stand." Veri said not looking at Ara.

"Oh, and here I was thinking that it would be a fucking fantastic way to end a freaking already creepy evening." Ara said with mirth in her eyes.

Narrowing his eyes, Veri tried hard to not laugh at his friend. It would never do for anyone to get pulled into Ara's sphere of hyperness when she was freaked out. You get pulled in, forget the original thought, then next thing you know you're both trying to prank the King of Stormwind and your best friend is asking him when the last time was he got laid. No, he did NOT want to get caught in the sphere of hyperness at all.

"I know what you're doing Ara," he said trying to hide his humor at the situation. "I won't fall for it. Last time I did we almost wound up in the Stockaids in Stormwind."

Rolling her eyes Ara shook her head, "Oh, stop being such a pansy. And the brat king didn't follow through with the threat so I don't know what you are whining about."

"No, Ara. Just no."  
"Oh fine," she said pouting. "You are such a spoilsport Veri."

Finally letting go of the chuckle that he couldn't hold in any longer Veri replied.

"Well one of us has to be. If we BOTH acted like you we would have never made it this far."

"There is nothing wrong with being me jerk." Ara responded in the same tone. Shaking her head, but knowing that this wouldn't be able to carry on forever she stood up.

"I think it's time we both get some shut eye, Veri." Looking over at the tower he voice turned solemn. "We have no idea what we will face in there tomorrow. If I'm going to keep us alive then I am going to need the rest."

Standing up as well and going to his tent he nodded, "I'll grab some sleep too. After all, someone has to watch your back to make sure you don't overdue it."

Laughing, because she knew that to be true she told Veri goodnight and both were asleep not five minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a warning to everyone reading this fic… I haven't finished reading all the lore for Warcraft… I am trying to keep it as close to the original lore while putting my own touches on it as best as I can.**

 **Without further ado… here is the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: *looks around for lawyers* Yes, I own everything! MUHAHAHAHA! *see's lawyers coming towards her* I mean I OWN NOTHING!** **Tear!**

 **Oh! The Elvish in this story is actually taken from Dragon Age.. So I don't own the language either.  
Oh! A special thank you to Danowsawa for being my first reviewer!  
But yeah, I know what you mean. It's hard to balance between dialogue and prose. But I'm so glad you like it!**

 _Burning… that's all that was felt. The flames licking at their feet, swallowing their entire bodies whole. The blistering on their legs made it hard to run, hard to even twitch._

" _Veri! Run! Get away from the dragon!" Ara yelled, sobbing from the pain and fear while she watched Veri start to be consumed by the fire._

" _Veri!" She yelled again trying to call the mists to her. 'I have to heal him,' she thought, 'I have to get give him enough time to get away from this hell hole. One of us has to make it.'_

 _Yelling, she forced the last of her power into her friend. The only one that kept her sane during the worst part of her never-ending existence._

 _He felt energy and power returning to him. It confused him, he was dying from flame. He knew he was._

' _Wait', he thought in horror. 'She wouldn't.'_

 _Looking over to his right, he saw that the one person that meant the world to him, was healing him. "Ara," he mumbled, eyes widening he yelled at her, "No! You don't have the strength or mana to do that!"_

 _Smiling through the blood she was coughing up from the strain she replied, "All that matters is that one of us gets out of this fucking void be damned place Veri," Huffing from the strain of talking she kept on, "I only have enough to where I can heal one of us and not the other, we both know that you can get out of here faster than I ever could."_

" _That doesn't mean that I want to leave without you moron!" He screamed, the horror growing in him by the second._

" _Then I guess it's a good thing you don't get a fucking choice, lethallan."_

" _Fucking hell Arandria! Even when we are at deaths door you still have the sass that makes someone want to slap you."_

 _Choking laughter was all that he heard as he tried to think of some way to make her stop healing him at the expense of her own life. Forcing himself on his hands and knees, he started crawling over to her._

" _Veri, wha?" Ara stared as she saw what he was doing._

" _If you aren't leaving this place then neither am I Ara," Veri said, still crawling closer._

' _Just a few more inches' he thought._

" _You ass! You have to stop moving or else this will be for nothing!" Ara screamed while she cried._

 _Finally making is to her, Veri dropped. If one was staying in this place then so was the other. He wasn't going to let her die alone, he already had failed in keeping her safe, he wasn't going to let her rot here alone._

" _Remember Ara, we stick together, we've stuck together during the Sundering, we've stuck together while battling the fucking Legion, we've stuck together through everything that's happened for 10,000 years. I won't leave you here alone. If you die here," looking into her eyes he finished, "then so do I."_

 _Sobbing now because not only could she not get him out of here, but also because no one had ever cared enough to stay with her just to die by her side._

" _I never thought that this would be our end, ya know." She said looking at the Fire Wyrm as it closed in on them._

" _Me either," Veri said, "But at least we can say that we weren't alone while we burned to death."_

" _Isn't that the fucking truth lethallan," Ara said, seeing Nightbane about ready to spew more fucking fire at them she looked over at Veri, "Save a seat for me wherever we wind up Veri."_

" _Always Ara," He said smiling, he wasn't going to die frowning or in anger. He was with the only woman… no. The only person, that mattered in this fucking universe. He wasn't going to have some great understanding of his mistakes that he's made, he wasn't going to have this realization that his life was ending and wonder if he had any regrets. He was going to combust in flame and get burned to a crisp. But, at least Ara was here, though he wished she was as far away from this place as possible._

 _Holding on to the others hand both looked at the dragon, both having a smile on their faces._

 _Feeling the flames on her face Ara closed her eyes; a tear making its way down her face._

' _See ya on the other side Veri.' She thought._

Jerking awake with a scream Ara wildly looked around only to see Veri by her side. Alive. Breathing. No burns. He was whole.

"You…Oh god!" She sobbed throwing her arms around him.

Surprised, Veri put his harms around her, "Ara, what's wrong?"

"We died Veri, both of us!" She sobbed, "Dying by flame, because no one in this fucking world is free from the allure of corruption and power."

"Ara, calm down and explain to me what's wrong."

And so she did, she told him of the terror of a dragon that was corrupted against its will. Of how they went through the tower and slayed everything in their path until they got to the damned Fire Wyrm. She continued to tell him of how she was trying to heal him at the cost of her own soul and life. Of how he wouldn't leave her like the 'moronic asshole' that he is. She finished by tell him of the fire from Nightbane swallowing both of them as they burned to death.

"It was so real Veri. I could feel my entire self, being engulfed by flame, and there was nothing I could do about it other than to just lay there and take it." She whispered, finally calming down just enough to tell the story of what she saw. Looking over the blighted wasteland that is Deadwind Pass, her eyes glazed over, almost as if she was reliving her nightmare over and over.

Verionger looked down at Arandria and saw the glazed look. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get to her just yet he just held her and rocked her. Putting her head against his heat beat, letting her know on a conscience level that he was still alive. Something that he hadn't had to do in 5,000 years. Something that he hadn't had to do since they were children and he was trying to keep her calm while her parents argued and fought inside her house.

He waited until he heard her breathing level out before he spoke, "It was just a night terror lethallin. I am here, with you, alive. Both of us are alive." His voice, having a gentleness to it, carried over her; instilling a calm over her that she didn't wake up with.

Sitting up straight Arandria turned to him and gave him a small smile. This smile wasn't the one that she gave everyone else. It wasn't the smirk that she gave people when she was cutting into them with her words. This was the smile that she only gave her friend, her other half.

"Ma serannas, lethallan." She said, "It just felt so fucking real. I could literally feel my skin being burned from my bones."

She shook her head to try to get the imaging out of her mind. Now was not the time to keep freaking out over a night terror. Work had to be done, especially now that the sun was coming up over the horizon.

"We might as well stay awake lethallin," She said wiping her tears from her face. "With the sun coming up there is no point in trying to go back to sleep."

Looking after, her as she packed up her tent and things Veri couldn't help but shake his head. This was how it has always been with Ara. She gets scared or something hurts and she acts like nothing ever happened. Like he couldn't see how badly the nightmare had affected her.

"Ara..."

"Don't finish that question Veri." Ara interrupted, "I'll be fine. It just shook me a little is all."

And that was the end of the conversation. Veri knew better than to push it. Ara might not seem like the type to start beating someone over the head with her staff, but he knew otherwise. It wouldn't be the first time that she had hit him with that damned staff of hers. It was one of her favorite pastimes when they were kids, and she first got it.

Thirty minutes later and everything was packed in the right bags and they were standing in front of Karazhan's foreboding entrance.

Looking over at Veri, Ara summoned a smirk and laughed. Whether the laughter was from nerves or a way to hide the fear, neither one of them knew; but she did it anyways.

"Let's go and kill a certain horse master." She said, "I wanna see if I can get his undead pony"

Raising an eyebrows Veri couldn't help but marvel at her and the things she would say at the weirdest times, times like this when they were going to go gallivanting in the tower from hell.

"Really Ara?" he questioned, "Undead pony…" he trailed off as he saw that the first bought of laughter turned in to a real full on belly laugh.

"What?" She questioned, as she tried to pull an innocent, yet puzzled, look.

Deadpanned Veri replied, "that look hasn't worked since we were little brats running around Elun'dris."

Sticking her tongue out at her companion she started walking into the tower. She had to just walk because if she tried to say anything else then she would chicken out and not go in. Not with the feeling that she had in her bones, this trip was either going to bring a new change to their lives… Or they both were going to die.

 **A/N: This is where I will leave off for now. I will try to make the later chapters, including the next one, a lot longer then what they have been. Hope this is turning out how everyone wants it to.**

 **The next part, meaning chapter, is when things really start getting interesting. I have a general idea of how I want the ending result to be. Hopefully it works good!**

 **Oh!**

 **Here are the translations for the Elvish**

 **Lethallin; Lethallan – reference for one that is familiar. Most times its used for cousins, clansman, etc. Lethallin is for females while Lethallan is used for males.**

 **Ma serannas – My thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soo.. I just got done with the second chapter and now decided to start on the third. I just hope that it doesn't seem forced or rushed. I have kidnapped Veri's human face so that he can do the disclaimer… When I do it, it makes me want to go and find a emo corner to sit and cry in.**

 **Disclaimer: Shadow doesn't own Warcraft. But if she did then she would most likely make it to where Khadgar and Anduin got together, Anduin wouldn't have died, and Khadgar would have found a way to save Medivh. Since all of these things haven't happened it is obvious that she doesn't own anything here.**

 ***tear* he is always to mean to me… I outta let him die the next mythic dungeon we go into. Haha**

 **Anywho, On with the adventure!**

Karazhan was…. Covered in cobwebs, crumbling masonry, and just a dingy place that had really seen better days.

Looking around Ara couldn't help but stare in horror at how the tower was… well… falling to pieces but never really falling to pieces. You could see that it was trying to crumble; but one could also see that the magic that was saturated into the place was keeping everything just together.

"I don't think we're in Darnassus anymore Toto." Ara said looking to her right at Veri.

"Did you really just use part of a play line on me Ara." Veri replied, his eye twitching from Ara's comment.

With a mischievous look in her eyes Ara gasped, "Well on my life sir! I would never do that to you Veri!"

"Right and I'm the fucking son of a Bishop." Veri sassed at her.

"Are you really?!" Ara gasped in mock surprise, "Well Mr. Bishops Son, do a trick that shows you're one with the light."

Narrowing his eyes at Ara, Veri flicked her off.

"Oh, the sacrilege," Ara gasped, putting her hand over her heart, "And here I thought you loved me Veri! All this time you have been wanting to flick me off, hurt my feelings, and try to make me commit some kind of suicide act, and…"

She couldn't finish that sentence because laughter over took her. Veri just shook his head at her in exasperation. _'And this is the woman I call my other half when she isn't paying attention.'_ He thought with a fond smile on his face that he couldn't hold back any longer.

"So, do we go through the Gatehouse or do you want to try the Servant's Quarter?" Ara asked Veri, drawing him out of his own thoughts.

"Let's go through the Gatehouse to the Huntsman then we'll deal with the pest problem in the Servant's Quarter." Veri replied already drawing his daggers just in case something popped up on them.

Ara, seeing what he was doing, took her staff from her back and propped it up on her right shoulder blade. "We'll have to make sure that we kill everything in the stables before going for Attumen Ara." Veri said as he went into stealth and creeped forward to see what they were going to be up against before they came to the Huntsman.

Smirking, Ara replied, "Well then let's get this party started Veri. How many are here, and what mobs should we pull first."

"Let's just go one mob at a time until we get the hang of how they attack." Veri whispered as to not give away where he was standing.

Seeing the outline of where the rogue was, Ara got into the position of the Crane and using Crackling Jade Lightening. Seeing the mob come her way Ara only laughed. "Come on you fucks, let's see how good you truly are."

"Ara quit baiting the fucking trash mobs and just kill 'em!" Veri yelled while shoving one of his daggers into the spinal cord and ripping the flesh in two. The specter stable hand fell into a heap and then disappeared. Leaving room for Veri to kill more while Ara kept him healed and whole.

"It's fun to bait the trash though!" Ara yelled back bending all the way backwards as a stable hand took a swing at her. Sweeping out her leg to knock the two that were on her to the ground. Veri took and vanished until he was right behind the lump of stable hands that Ara had knocked to the ground slitting their throats and twisting the necks until all were dead and not coming back to life.

Staring at where the pile of stable hands were Ara got a confused look on her face.

"What's with the look Ara?" Veri asked.

Taking a minute to try to form the question and not sound crazier than normal Ara opened her mouth.

"The stable hands here are more like specters, right?" she queried

"Yeah they are." Affirmed Veri

"Then how in the four realms of the void were you able to not only shove your daggers into them, but also snap their necks?" Ara asked, looking extremely perplexed.

Stopping for a minute from where he was looting the gold and cloth that fell to the floor, Veri just shrugged and said, "I… honestly have no clue Ara, and to tell the truth… I don't want to know." Going back to looting what he could he continued, "All I know is that this gold is good and the other shit here are things that we can sell to make a pretty penny."

"You never have been the type to ponder and wonder the mysteries of the universe Veri." Ara said as she got down and helped with the looting.

Focusing on the task at hand Veri just spoke on auto pilot, "That's only because I like to think that you wonder and ponder enough for the both of us." Giving Ara a shark type grin Veri continued, "So one of us has to stay with the present to keep your ass alive."

Mirroring his grin Ara couldn't help but reply, "Ya know, you always seem to talk about my ass when we go into places like this. Is that your way of dealing with the fucked-up creepiness Veri."

Now with both laughing they continued to take care of the specters, both humanoid and horse. With horses doing Charges, having to dodge the flames, (which did nothing for Ara, especially with the nightmare she had the night before) and having to keep both of them alive; both were dead exhausted by the time all the specters were gone.

"Ya know," Veri said sliding down the stone-cold wall, "This would be a lot better if we incorporated the help of a tank of some sort."  
Sliding down the wall next to Veri, Ara just laughed and nodded in agreement.

"That would make life a bit more interesting wouldn't it." She said

Snorting Veri came back with as much sass as she had, "More like would help make life easier."  
"Well, it's too late to go and try to find one now," Ara said with a pout on her face.

Just as Veri opened his mouth to say something a sound came from the entrance, "Is that…"

"RAWR!" was the loud roar that they were hearing.

"It that a bear?!" Veri said in astonishment.

"If it is then hopefully it's a fucking nice bear" Ara replied, readying her staff just in case it was an enemy that they might have missed. Seeing her grip her staff, Veri stood pulling out his daggers and getting into a defensive position.

Just as the suspense was about to get too much for Ara, the bear appeared before turning into a man.

"Well fuck me sideways," Ara mumbled as she saw the man become a night elf.

"Shouldn't I be saying that," The man said looking back and forth between the monk and rogue. Almost as if he was sizing them up.

"Well, I don't know. Should you?" Ara said with a smile.

Smiling back the man nodded to both of them and introduced himself.

"I am Fenris, yes I know that it's a name more for a wolf of some sort, but mother was crazy when she birthed me and stuck me with a name like she did." The man, now known as Fenris, said when he saw the two start to open their mouths.

"What are you doing in Karazhan anyways?" Fenris inquired.

"We heard that some of the magics here are becoming more unstable so we decided to take a look." Veri said, still on guard, not knowing what to make of the bear turned man. He never really got along with druids, as most seem to look down on rogues and people that fight 'cowardly' as Malfurion once told him. _'Well fuck him and fuck his opinion on so-called cowardly rogues.'_ Veri thought getting angry at the thought of Mr. I-Know-Everything-Because-My-Shan'do-Is-A-Great-Half-Deer.

Turning to look at the rogue Fenris saw the daggers and his face split into a grin.

"You're a rogue." He stated

"Yeah, and you're an animal." Veri said going on the defensive

Throwing his hands up and waving them, Fenris hurried and started to explain, "No, I don't find anything wrong with rogues. Everyone has to make a living after all."

Relaxing a margin Veri nodded to the man, "Sorry, I just have a bad past with druids." He said with a grimace.

Nodding as if he understood where Veri was coming from Fenris turned to Ara, "Why do you look so familiar?" He questioned her.

Shrugging Ara replied, "No damned clue. Maybe I just have that face that seems to fit onto everyone else."

Not truly believing her, but letting the thought go for now, Fenris walked forward and opened his mouth, "Well since all of us are here why don't we explore Karazhan together?"

Ara and Veri looked at eachother and Fenris was surprised to see that they were more or less talking with their eyes. Whatever they were communing was making both of them relax and agree on something.

"We both agree that it would be better for the three of us to stick together in here." Ara said.

"Well then, might I have the names of the people I will be traveling with?" Fenris questioned.

Eyes widening, Ara had to hold back a flush. He was right they hadn't given their names. Stepping forward with her arm out to shake Fenris' hand she opened her mouth, "My name is Arandria, Ara for short. The rogue behind me is Verionger, Veri for short. Nice to meet cha!"

Shaking hands with both of them Fenris smiled, "The pleasure is mine." He said.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way," Veri said stepping forward, "Shall we go and kill an undead huntsman and steal his horse."

Laughing the three of them stepped up to the circle like part of The Livery Stable, seeing only Attumen and his horse Midnight right in the center.

Seeing the three adventurers that have come into his territory Attumen laughs followed by speech, "Ah, faithful Midnight. For many years, our countless hunts provided game for the master's table."

Looking at the group with an almost insane gleam in his eyes the Huntsman continued, "These days we hunt for sport… and the glory of the kill!"

 **Okay, I know that this Chappie is short! *Holds hands Out* Please don't hurt me! I've been obsessed lately with Kingdom Hearts 2.8! I know it's not an excuse but still! I'm gonna update again! I promise!**

 ***Bows* Thank you and have a nice day/night! *Runs off stage before people can throw things at her for such a lackluster chapter***


End file.
